The present technology relates to a sensor device including capacitive elements. The present technology further relates to an input device and an electronic apparatus.
For example there is known a sensor device for an electronic apparatus including a capacitive element. When a stylus inputs operation on an operation input surface, the sensor device is capable of detecting the pressed position and the pressing force (for example see International Publication No. WO2013/132736 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-170659).